


She seems to be breathing

by charlyjosefine (charlottetuengen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Eating, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottetuengen/pseuds/charlyjosefine
Summary: The best day of their lives takes a dramatic turn





	She seems to be breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a respons to a writing challenge with some friends where everyone would write a story that started with the sentence "She seems to be breathing"

She seems to be breathing.

“Ella?” Peter screams. “Ella, honey, stay with me”

He’s panicking. She seems to be breathing. To Peter this is a good sign, but she isn’t responding. She’s not opening her eyes. Peter holds her petite body in his arms and sobs. This all happened so fast. One minute his beautiful wife-to-be was dancing and laughing by his side, the next minute she was one the ground, covered in blood. 

The car had come so fast, and so out of nowhere. Ella and Peter had been walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand, being two perfectly happy young people. Now, Peter is sat on the ground with the love of his life in his arms, barely hanging on. 

He had screamed at bystanders to call an ambulance. To do something. They had to do something. Some people is checking how the driver is doing, but Peter can’t find it in him to care. Not when Ella is on the ground, bleeding. 

This was going to be the perfect night. He had told her they were going out, but not where they were going. He had told her to dress up nicely. He had taken her to one of the fancy restaurants in town, one they usually didn’t let themselves afford going to. It had been nice. They had a nice dinner with some good wine. Afterwards, they’d had chocolate cake. When they were finished, he had taken her hands in his and told her that he loved her. He had told her about how she had made him feel the first time they went out, how he was all flustered and nervous because a pretty girl had actually wanted to go out with him. To Peter, Ella was the prettiest girls of them all. He had been sweating, that first time, stumbling in his words and laughing nervously. Today, he had told her these things while holding her hands. He had told her how much she meant to him and how he never wanted to live without her. He had let go of her hands, even more nervous now than the first time they went out, because he was going to ask that pretty girl to marry him. He had wiped his hands on his pants and taken the little velvet box out of his pocket. He had gotten up from the chair and down on one knee and asked if Ella wanted to marry him. And she did. Of course she wanted to marry him, she’d said. Because to Ella, Peter was that handsome guy who made her heart flip and her butterflies crazy and in the beginning, she had been all nervous and clumsy as well. 

This was an hour ago. They had left the restaurant and started the walk home. Peter had suggested they take a longer route home, going through the park. That was where they were now, on the way home from the park, because Peter had suggested they go there. And in the late night, with his dying fiancé in his arms, he couldn’t help but blame himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
